


Talking To A Bottle

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February 2020, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: To Erza her night with Juvia was only supposed to be a one time thing. Why is she still thinking about her?
Relationships: Juvia Lockser/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 1
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	Talking To A Bottle

It was only supposed to be a one night stand. Just the two of us, just once and that was it. So why did I get her number that night? Why am I worrying about what she thought? Why did I drink so much that night? Why can’t I get Juvia out of my head?

A hook up at the bar was pretty common for me anymore. Not a lot of ladies were looking for anything serious. I included myself in that category. But something about that blue haired beauty captivated me and made me leave my number that night. What was it about her though? That smile, that giggle, the light in those eyes? Was it her manners? I don’t know, but this hasn’t happened before and now here I am, looking at my cellphone and reevaluating my life.

I try to tell myself I don’t need her. I try to tell myself I don’t want a second date for once in my life. I try to tell myself it was the alcohol getting to me, but here I am again, three nights later wondering if it’s too soon to call her. Maybe it’s the wine getting to me, but her voice is comforting on the other line. She sounds so happy, I want her to be happy. I just wish it was me bringing her that happiness.

She’s not just a rebound to me. But it was only supposed to be a one night stand. But hearing that tone sound off, I can’t help myself. Maybe I’m crazy, or just another drunk talking to an empty bottle, but I had to leave a message.

"Juvia, it’s Erza. If you get a chance, call me back.“

And now we wait. If she calls back, she calls back. I’ve got nothing to lose, but so much to gain. It was only supposed to be a one night stand, but here I am thinking about holding her again and nursing a glass of red wine waiting for a call that’s probably never going to come.

It was only supposed to be a one night stand, but what do you do when your heart tells you otherwise? I poured another glass of wine and listened for the phone to ring. If there was anything between us to come of this, she’d call back. And until then I’ll be waiting here, just another drunk talking to a bottle.


End file.
